Predefinição:Aluno/doc
Purpose :This information box is used particularly for character pages. It describes the character in question in a variety of ways, and can be hand-edited by anyone at relative ease. :This same infobox can be used on your own ! ;Important info :This infobox has a really high number of fields that can be accessed and filled up by any user of both basic and advanced understanding in wikia editing. Feeling a bit overwhelemed? Do not fret! Every single one of the fields is optional. If you think that a certain field is too advanced for you (such as color schemes), or you really just don't know what to write, don't be afraid to leave it blank. :Feeling a bit adventurous, but don't want to hurt the pages? Feel free to go to one of our users' own sandbox or even ! :For a list of hexcodes, click here. If you want to take the hexcode of a source image, you will need to get an image editing program for that. ;Usage :Like any other template, to execute the infobox type . There is no right or wrong order of writing the fields as they will automatically do it themselves upon execution. :If you would like to leave comments within the template, or use a pseudo-separator, use . This is rarely wanted, but there is, and might be, some cases where it will be essential. :List of fields: ::name (default: Pagename) ::-> The large revealing name of the infobox. ::align (default: right) - DO NOT TOUCH ::-> Changes the direction the infobox will most likely stick to. ::curve (default: 10px) - DO NOT TOUCH ::-> It basically changes the radius of the corners of the infobox similar to that of a fillet. Most of the time this is only touched for user pages. Anywhere else? It wouldn't do well. ::image (default: ) ::-> Displays an image to portray the character. It is recommended to use a high quality image with a transparent background. Other variants are fine as long as there are no other better substitutes. Please remember to use file tags - ::gender ::-> May either be Male ♂, Female ♀, or Genderless. ::aka ::-> Other known aliases of the character as mentioned in the show. ::species ::-> The type of organism the character is. It may be or may not be stated on the show. If, at ever, the show does say in what race a character is part of, it will be given priority. ::age ::-> How many years the character has spent life since birth. ::friends ::-> Other characters this character is comfortable with. May be one-sided (e.g. Gumball and Mr. Robinson). Please remember to use link tags - [[]]. ::enemies ::-> Other characters which this character despises. May be one-sided (e.g. Gumball and Mr. Robinson). Please remember to use link tags - [[]]. ::relatives ::-> Other characters this character is related with. Please remember to use link tags - [[]]. ::occupation ::-> Job of the character. May be single or various. If ever a location of work is stated, please remember to use link tags - [[]]. ::first appearance ::-> Episode of which this character debuted. Please remember to use link tags - [[]]. ::voice ::-> Real life counterpart and person who voices the character for the show. Please remember to use link tags - [[]]. ::colorscheme - ADVANCED ::-> Filling this up with anything will allow the color scheme table to appear. Do not touch if you have not a single clue what it does. Before you continue, you must understand hexcodes as it is strictly crucial for anything under colorscheme. ::coat / cloth / other ::-> Changes the title of the respective column ::coatcolors / clothcolors / othercolors ::-> State how many rows of colors the respective column contains. Though can accept any number, it will only do a minimum of 1, and a maximum of 7 colors. ::coatcode# / clothcode# / othercode# (# = 1 - 7) ::-> Hexcode of the color of the specified row. After the first color, the order is inverted. Example, if one has 4 coatcolors, the first coatcode will be revealed at the topmost. The second in the order, however, will be the fourth code, followed by the third code, then the second. ::coatgradient#a / clothgradient#a / othergradient#a (# = 1 - 7) ::-> Hexcode of the top end of a gradient (if needed). It's b''' counterpart should be stated as well for the gradient to work properly. Not all browsers support gradients, and as such, code# is still a requirement. ::coatgradient#b / clothgradient#b / othergradient#b (# = 1 - 7) ::-> Hexcode of the bottom end of a gradient (if needed). It's '''a counterpart should be stated as well for the gradient to work properly. Not all browsers support gradients, and as such, code# is still a requirement. ::coatgradient#c / clothgradient#c / othergradient#c (# = 1 - 7) ::-> Hexcode of the middle of a gradient (if needed). This is very optional, and would only be used if the use of only a and b does not give a desirable effect.